


Brief Respite, A

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for Lady Ninde's birthday. Eomer and Boromir share a moment in Edoras before the latter sets out for a mysterious land...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Respite, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

A Brief Respite

"’In Imladris it dwells,’" Boromir repeated. "My father says it is a realm of Elves in the north, home to Elrond HalfElven.”

Éomer leaned against the stall. "I never heard of it. Elves, though, I heard of. Dangerous lot, half or whole. We likely shall never see that horse again.”

Boromir smiled, glad for a moment of mirth. “Good to know your concern is right-placed, Éomer, son of Éomund. Fear not. You shall see your horse again.”

Éomer took hold of Boromir’s shoulder. “I speak in seriousness, Boromir, son of Denethor. Can the horse return if her rider does not?”

\--Ainaechoiriel


End file.
